Counting Game
by Hermit's Den
Summary: What started out as a game can lead to different outcomes. Is what Fang and Lightning going through just that, a game? Who will win this little competition and who will get hurt. A/N: There might be some SPOILERS. Making the story up as I play the game.
1. 1,2,3

A/N: So, this is officially my first fanfic that I have ever written/ typed in my entire life. I got the idea while I was playing FFXIII. You know at the end of the battle the camera focuses on the character who dealt the final blow. Well, for me it always ended up being Fang or Lightning. So, I thought maybe I could write a little story about that. Well, here it is. There might be some slight SPOILERS later on in the story. I would announce it in AN. Also I don't really proof read my stuff unless I have the time to. I get a little excited that I finished a chapter and just upload it without checking. I'll probably proof read stuff later when I get the chance. So, sorry in advance for not paying attention in English class.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. They all belong to their respectable creator.

* * *

><p>Counting Game<p>

Fang launched the Monstrous Flan skyward and completed her aerial attack. She lands gracefully onto the ground, while bits of ooze covers the grassy plains of Gran Pulse. Lightning shook her head and adds another mental tally. This was Fang's eleventh kill. The warrior was hogging all of the monsters to herself. Neither Lightning nor Hope was getting any of the kills.

"Tsk, can you save any of those monsters for the rest of us." Lightning said putting one hand on her hip.

"Don't know what you are talking about, Sunshine." Fang grinned.

That stupid grin of Fang's always found a way to irritate the soldier. She did an about face and walked off looking for anything that dared get in her way. A group of unlucky rangdas became her target.

"A target is a target," she thought to herself.

The rangdas were oblivious to her presence and she initiated her preemptive strike. The tusked face creatures didn't know what hit them as Lightning, true to her namesake, used a firaga spell and blitz through three of them. Fang and Hope came running behind her. Hope focused on a firaga spell and Fang charged at the last remaining one. She drew her lance for a downward strike. Just when Fang was going for her second attack Lightning squeezed out four bullets from her gunblade. The creature fell lifelessly to the ground with a soft thud into the lush grass. Fang chuckled, that was nine for the soldier.

Hope had to discharge the spell that was glowing red and orange in his palm. He didn't see the point in him following the two fighters. Throughout their entire time scouting he only managed to finish off two monsters. The rest Lightning and Fang took care of. Earlier in the morning he asked Light if he could follow her scouting today hoping that he would be able to hone his skills as a ravager. The huntress invited herself to the party claiming to know the plains like the back of her hand.

Lightning was surprised when Fang joined the group. Ever since the raven haired warrior found her precious Vanilla, or whatever her name was, the two have been joined like Siamese twins. The soldier holstered her gunblade and walked away.

Fang couldn't help herself from grinning like a madman. The raven haired woman knew it bothered the soldier every time she struck the final blow. She couldn't help herself, it had been five centuries since she had seen Gran Pulse, let alone fight its native monsters. It didn't also hurt that she enjoyed the thrill of a fight. Secretly she wanted to impress their stoic leader ever since Palumpolum. No one in Oerba would have dared hit their best warrior. Yet, the pink haired woman had no problem with her back hand striking her face. She understood why Lightning did it, just surprised that she did. Ever since then the two have been issuing silent challenges. Who was the better fighter and whose skills were better. Lightning's attacks might have been flashy, but they weren't practical. All the flips she did was unnecessary and it only drained you of energy and breath. It might have worked on Cocoon, but on Gran Pulse you have to strike fast otherwise it was your ass.

The trio continued their path, when suddenly the sky darkened around them. Fang's instinct told her it was no simple cloud covering the sun. The sound of leathery wings flapping could be heard. The grass flattened with each powerful gust from the amphisbaena. Lightning cursed herself for not noticing the creature earlier. It was going to be a difficult battle in their current state. There was also no escaping once the wyvern noticed them. All of the commotion drew three gorgonopsid. They were trapped and were too far from camp to get the others.

Lightning looked at Fang and Hope, they both nodded and switched to to even odds. Fang began casting slowaga and cursaga on her enemies, Hope buffed the party up and Lightning healed whenever anyone of them took damage. One of the four legged creature ran to the group and vomited a noxious gas. The others quickly covered their mouths trying to allow as little of the air into their lungs. The other two gorgonopsid slashed at who they assume to be the weakest. Hope cried out in pain as a claw slashed through his shirt and breaking skin. Lightning quickly sends a cure his way.

"Why don't you pick on someone who's better looking than that scrawny kid!" Fang shouted to the monsters.

"That's provoking me not them." Hope shouted while he healed Fang.

"Guys, focus!" Lightning ordered as she charges a blizzara spell.

Ice shards attached themselves to the grounded creatures. Fang came bursting in front of the ugly monster and swung her lance down knocking it out. Hope cast another blizzard spell. The aerial monster came down for its feeding swoop attack, its target is the silver haired boy. Sharp fangs clashed against metal, Fang was in front taking the damage.

"Thanks." Hope mutters and cures the damage Fang took.

Lightning used froststrike and blizzard on the gorgonopsid, after her attack Fang wasn't far behind attacking with her lance. With the last of the ground creatures gone they could focus their attack with the menace in the sky. After what seemed like hours the winged beast began to stagger. Lightning and Fang took to the sky hacking and slashing. The earth trembled when the beast fell from the sky. Each member of the party was panting heavily not just from the battle, but the whole day's adventure, all because of a certain warrior.

Fang felt uneasy, there was something wrong, but she couldn't place why she felt that way. Living on Gran Pulse for her whole life she has learned to to trust her instinct. Lightning turned around to glare at Fang. The soldier was not amused about something. Still this wasn't what bothered the huntress. Behind Lightning Fang saw movement coming from the amphisbaena. There was no thinking at this point, Fang just reacted. The pink haired soldier saw Fang running, no charging at her with all her might. Lightning stood her ground expecting the tackle from the stronger woman. Lightning was instantly knocked off her feet and lands on her rump, two feet away from where she stood. The amphisbaena was not dead, in its jaws was Fang's leg. The beast shook its head left and right, trying to tear Fang's limb off. The warrior clutched her lance tighter, her knuckles white, Lightning and Hope casts thundera shocking the beast. Fang with her last ounce of strength plunged her lance into the skull of the wyvern.

Fang's blurred sight registered a red cape flapping toward her as Lightning and Hope came racing closer.

"Watch where you aim that thunder of yours." Fang said with a grin and blacks out.

"That's what you get for playing hero," was all Lightning could say.

The two medics were exhausted from the whole day's ordeal and did the best they could to stop the bleeding. They had no choice, but to head back to camp, so Vanille could patch up the huntress. Hope went to get Fang's lance, but it was embedded into the skull. Lightning also gave it a try as well. She wiggled it back and forth to loosen the weapon, but to no avail it remained in place like it was permanently attached. They decided that Snow could probably yank the thing out. Hope was too short and weak to be able to carry Fang. The task was left to Lightning, she threw the tan woman's arm over each of her shoulder and gave her a piggyback ride back to camp. The warrior better appreciate this, otherwise Lightning would have had no problem dragging the pathetic excuse of a fighter back to camp.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, there's my first chapter to this fanfic. Tell me what do you think. Is it good or bad? Are they ooc? Yeah, I know I got a little Hope bashing in there, but can you blame me for it.


	2. Health

The usual disclaimer and stuff. I own nothing, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Vanille heard grass rustling and shrubs being moved aside. She skipped to where the sound was coming from hoping to see her beloved friend return. Instead she was greeted by a sweat drenched Lighting who just so happened to be carrying said huntress on her back. Vanille panicked, she had never seen the warrior knocked out before. Not even that one time she went exploring and encountered a couple of goblins, and that was when Fang was seven. Fang didn't leave that battle unscathed. The warrior had to be dragged back bloody and bruised, but she wasn't out cold.

"What happened?" said a concerned Vanille

"Fang bit off more than she could chew." huffed Lightning her body aching from the long journey back to camp.

True, Fang always had a tendency to take on difficult challenges. No matter the odds the warrior always mentioned something about Lady Luck being on her side.

"We were caught off guard while scouting." Hope said wiping sweat from his brow.

Lightning sharply turned her head and glared at the small boy. The way Hope said that, it sounded to her that he was accusing her for everything that happened, like she failed to do her job. She did feel guilty though. If it wasn't for Fang their roles would have been switched.

"I...I mm...mmean trouble ran into us while scouting." Stammered the silver hair boy.

Hope never wanted to be Lightning's bad side.

"Vanille, I need you to heal the rest of the damage inflicted. Hope and I didn't have enough strength to make it back here and heal her. We did the best we could." Lighting shuffled the weight straining on her back.

The red haired girl nodded her head and went to her tent to grab some blankets. She neatly laid the blankets out and gestured to Lighting to place the unconscious huntress down. Vanille began chanting a cura spell. Her hands glowing a turquoise color and hovered over the warrior's body from head to toe. The medic's hands remains over Fang's leg and to an extent can feel the damage done. Lighting and Hope might have stopped the bleeding, but the muscle tissues were torn.

"Snow, I want you to go back to the site and retrieve Fang's lance. Hope will show you the way."

"Don't you think the kid needs to rest."

"And whose going to show you where it is. I'm not going to have you wonder aimlessly looking for it. One person down is enough."

The truth is Lightning wanted to make sure that Fang was going to be alright. When the warrior wakes up she was going to beat her for jumping in the line of fire.

"Still, I think the kid should rest. I mean look at him." Snow pointed to the boy slumped over a tree.

"Hmm," Hope gets up and falls a bit. "I can show him."

"I think the kid's gotta rest." Sazh said getting up from his resting position on the ground.

The sergeant pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fine, but if you get lost it's not my fault. Head north about 500 meters. You better not miss it."

"Uh, which way is north?" The blonde ape asked.

Lightning rubbed her forehead losing all hope for Snow.

"Don't worry about. I got it." Sazh shoved the big brute in the north direction. "Man, you need to know when to keep your mouth shut."

Half an hour later Vanille finally finished healing Fang's wounds. Throughout the entire healing process Lightning managed to bore a path from where she was pacing. Never had she ever needed anyone to protect her. Lighting Farron is a Sergeant in the Guardian Corps, she does the protecting, though lately she has been doing the opposite. Ever since her parents died it was her untold duty to protect her sister. She never gave it any thought that maybe she needed to be protected or she might not have been strong enough. Lighting was mad at Fang for stealing her job, but surprised that the warrior was so selfless.

Snow came with the bladed lance and placed it in Fang's and Vanille's tent.

"Sis, you should rest. It's been a long day for you guys." Snow said after he came out from the tent.

"I'm not your sister." Lightning growled and stalked off into the forest.

It had been a long day for them. They left mid-morning and had been scouting till early evening. Lightning blamed Fang for it though. What should have taken till the afternoon took longer because Fang went ahead and picked a fight with just about anything that moved. That's what delayed them for so long. The warrior deserved every hit she got just for that. Even though Lightning was irritated with Fang's little antics she slightly enjoyed the warrior's company. It was hard, even on Cocoon for her to meet her match in fighting. Not even the guys were on equal terms with her. They were all to slow and too distracted by something that she always beat them.

Seeing the two women fight together was something any fighter would envy. Most of them would feel useless when the two were teamed up. They were like dancers dancing to the unheard rhythm of battle. One would strike and the other would defend. Where one lacked the other could compensate for it. If you didn't mind the blood splatter seeing the two women together is better than seeing a well choreograph ballet.

The soldier had enough of the forest and headed back to camp to inform the others of her plan. She told Sazh and Hope that she would be at springs they passed by earlier. They nodded their heads and let the soldier go her way. Before she left camp she went to check how Fang was doing. The sight the appeared before her was Fang's head in Vanille's lap. The pig tailed girl's face continued to hover over the warrior watching and waiting for her to wake up. Ever since the she finished healing the l'cie she has yet to wake up.

"How is she doing?" Lightning stood there watching the scene before her.

"She's stable, but I don't know why she hasn't woke up yet. It's been two hours." Vanille turned her attention away from the warrior and up to the soldier.

"Maybe all she needs is a kick." Lightning approached the warrior readying her foot to kick her in the side.

"Lightning, don't do that! She just needs to rest."

"She's been resting long enough. All her wounds have been healed, so she has no excuse." Lightning brought her foot back down.

"Do you know how much damage she took! The muscles in her leg were torn. I had to heal the tissues back into place."

"Of course I know what happened! I was there. It should be me laying there not her."

Lightning clenched her fist, her gloves were taut from the pressure from the images that was burned into her eyes. She saw Fang in the wyvern's mouth being used like a chew toy. The blood that gushed out of her punctured wounds and that stupid smirk on the warrior's lips before she passed out. It irritated the soldier that Fang still had enough energy to do that and have a remark at the end. She turned away from the scene before her and headed toward the spring.

Vanille watched the soldier stomp off. Fang hasn't changed at all since they were little, always jumping at any opportunity to fight. Also always putting herself in front of danger. From what Lightning said it looked like that's what Fang did. Vanille brushed back raven locks from Fang's face. She stared at the face she has known since childhood. Fang began to stir. She whispered a single name. If Vanille wasn't so close she wouldn't have heard Fang whisper Lightning's name. The younger girl didn't understand why Fang would ever say that name in her sleep and made a mental note to ask about it later.

Lightning stood at the edge of the spring, looking up at Cocoon. She had to return home and save Serah, even if she didn't know how. Everything on Gran Pulse was completely different than Cocoon. The place was savage and barbaric, there was no civilization just monsters. Yet, there was something captivating about Pulse. Looking past the hideous monsters that dwelled here you actually saw natural beauty, it was something completely different from the digital recreation that Cocoon tried to do. A different kind of beauty one that was more wild and natural. Perhaps Gran Pulse isn't as bad as Cocoon made it to be.

The wind picked up, Lightning caught a whiff of herself. She scrunched her nose at the smell of sweat, blood and ooze. It was a terrible blend of scents, not only that she thought back on when the last time she actually showered. Closing her eyes she did the mental math and though better of it. The soldier checked her surroundings, making sure none of the guys were around. She stripped off her uniform and equipment. The only thing she took with her was Serah's birthday gift to her. The survival knife a painful reminder of her stubbornness, yet the knife also symbolized for her a reason to see her sister again. She swam to the center of the spring allowing the coolness of the water to relieve her of the Pulsian heat.

Fang awoke to bright green eyes staring down at her.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, you tell me. Lightning and Hope wouldn't say. Something about trouble."

At the sound of Lightning's name Fang jolted up. Her head collided with the smaller girl's. Vanille held her head in her palm rubbing it up and down trying to sooth the pain away. Fang didn't seem to be effected, she looked left and right searching for pink hair. When her hunter eyes couldn't locate the color fear gripped her.

"Where's Lightning?" Fang said looking for her lance, which was nowhere to be found.

Vanille continued to rubbing the bump that was growing on her head. "She went that way." She said pointing in the direction that the soldier went.

Fang jumped to her feet only to fall tumbling down. One of her legs felt like jelly while pins and needles shot through the other.

"What the bloody hell happened to my legs."

"Like I said I don't know, all I know is you were knocked out and Lightning carried you back."

"Lightning carried me back? That doesn't sound like something she would do."

"Well, she did. Now tell me what happened. Your leg was all torn up looked like something bit you."

"My leg..." Fang ran her fingers over her leg and remembered what happened. "We were ambushed by a wyvern and three gorgonopsid." She recounted the event and finished with her concern with Lightning.

"She's fine. I think she went to the spring." Vanille gave another rub at the tender bump on her head. Fang pulled the smaller girl's head down and gently kissed the bump.

"Sorry about that." Fang said brushing down the red hair.

The other pulsian sighed in relief now that her friend was awake. She thought back on the thing Fang said while in her slumber.

"Fang I have a question."

"Sure, kiddo, what is it?"

Vanille hugged her knees and turned her gaze at the crackling fire.

"While you were asleep you mumbled Lightning's name. Why?"

Fang looked up at the sky where Cocoon was and thought of Lightning. Why did she jump when the wyvern was going after the soldier? The most obvious answer she could think of was she would have done it if it was Vanille or even weak little Hope. She was obliged to protect those who she considered family.

"I was probably concerned about her even in my sleep. Wasn't sure if I made it in time."

Vanille looked at her adopted sister and wasn't sure if she believed her. "Oh, ok."

She leaned her head on Fang's shoulder. The warrior continued to look into the night sky, content with the peace. She and Vanille were finally reunited and they were back home. The head that was resting on her shoulder didn't stay long.

** "**Ew, Fang you smell.**" **Vanille said in a nasal voice with her index and thumb pinching her nose.

"No, I don't" Fang lifted her sari to her nose and it smelled of sweat, dirt, blood and guts. It did reek a little, but there was no way she was going to admit it.

"You smell worse than Behemoth dung." The smaller girl got to her feet and tried to pull the warrior to hers.

Fang got up slowly and felt soft hands pushing against her back. "Oy, you still nursed me back to health and didn't complain then."

"Just go before I start puking." Vanille push became more forceful.

"Alright, alright, I'll go, not because I smell, but because I want to go for a swim." Fang stretched her arms loosening her muscles.

Vanille rolled her eyes and stopped pushing. The warrior left her companion and headed for the spring.


	3. Desire

I own nothing. I can only imagine what could happen. Also I don't have a beta or anyone to proof read my stuff. So, sorry if there are any grammatical errors. I should probably get my grammar nazi friend to proof read my stuff, but I doubt she would approve of my story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Lightning heard a splash several feet away from her, but she didn't get a chance to see who or what it was. Unfolding her knife, she prepared to teach whoever it was a lesson about being a peeping tom. As she swam closer the shape of a human became clearer. The soldier quietly approached the figure. The person took no notice to the other's presence. She struck like lightning, her blade pressed against the woman's throat.

Raven hair that clung onto wet skin, tone abs and a tan complexion, processed through Lightning's mind when she figured out who she was threatening.

Fang felt cold steel pressed against her throat. Normal people would have panicked, but Fang lived with danger. The warrior grabbed the wrist that held the knife and twisted it behind its owner's back. The pain surprised Lightning and she lost grip of the weapon. The knife now rests against her throat and her right arm was twisted in a painful, though bearable lock. Their bodies were pressed dangerously close, their wet skin radiated heat. Realization smacked Fang harder than Lightning's slap. She quickly lets go of the soldier and swam in the opposite direction like her life depended on it.

"Damn it, Fang!" Lightning gave chase after the Pulsian.

"You started it first." Fang dove under water to avoid hands that were prepared to throttle the life out of her.

Reemerging back to the surface Fang searched for the soldier. All seemed peaceful and blades of grass remained still and crickets chirped their night time lullaby. The tribal woman truly did miss Gran Pulse and she couldn't wait until they returned to the village. Cocoon had nothing Gran Pulse had. To some it would seem like hell with its blistering heat and ferocious monsters that dwelled in her home land, but it was her home. Lost in her thoughts she failed to notice the soldier was closer than she thought. Lightning emerged with her bangs covering her eyes, which she flipped her head back to clear her view. Her hands already had a good grip around the warrior's throat.

Fang was too mesmerized by Lightning's appearance that she forgot to breathe. The soldier's pale skin glistened in the moonlight, giving her a breath taking sight. The water droplets slowly trailed down her face. Blue eyes with a hint of green sparked with anger and annoyance. Lightning's body screamed that she took her training seriously and it showed in every way. Whatever was covered before when she first inspected the mark was now in full view and her imagination was definitely lacking some creativity. Staring Fang noticed that Lightning's porcelain skin held no flaws, unlike her own. Watching a water drop trial past the strawberry blonde's collar bone emerald eyes stopped at the brand.

Realization hit Lightning when she notices the warrior wasn't struggling. Blue eyes met green ones and Lightning became aware that Fang had been staring at her body the whole time she was trying to kill her. In an attempt to cover herself she submerged her body in the water.

"Fang, you pervert!"

When the soldier released her hold on Fang's throat only then did she realize that she needed oxygen. Whether it was from Lightning blocking her air flow or simply from her bare body, she was sure it was a combination of both. The warrior took in giant gulps of air.

"There's nothing to be shy about, sunshine. You got a nice body. I'll make you a deal. Since I looked at yours you can look at mine." Fang said and stood up.

The water reached her naval and she stood there like a goddess waiting for her followers to gape at her beauty.

"I'm not a pervert like you."

At first Lightning didn't look, but it was hard not to. It was like an adamantortoise standing there, you couldn't ignore its presence. To avoid staring Lightning turned away.

"Come on, it's not as great as yours, but it's not that bad." Fang ran a hand through her wet hair.

Lightning wanted to turn around and argue with Fang, but remained silent.

"Never pegged you to be the modest type."

"I'm flattered that you think so highly of me. Anyways I didn't mean to interrupt your bathing time," water gently lapped against Lightning's back. "I'll leave you."

The warrior turned and headed to shore. Lightning stared as the tone butt got closer to land. There were other woman in the Guardian Corps and they all had to share the same shower room, so why did Fang being bare like the day she was born bother the soldier so much.

"The spring is big enough for both of us, as long as you stay on your side." Lightning wasn't sure what compelled her to ask the Pulsian to stay. Her heart was beating frantically as if she were training, if not more.

"Is that an invitation or a warning?" The raven haired woman was several feet away from land when she heard Lightning.

"Both." Lightning said.

"Well, is that any way to treat your savior." Fang said crossing her arms and facing the soldier.

The soldier was grateful that Fang had covered herself somewhat.

"I didn't ask for your help." Lightning shifted in the water uneasy with the fact that Fang was getting closer into her personal bubble.

"You're right you didn't, but there was no way I was going to let that thing harm you." Fang was dangerously close, about a foot away from Lightning.

"Here," Fang held out her hand with the survival knife in it. "Before you forget it."

"Thanks." Lightning took the knife.

The two stood there gazing at each other. Lightning still slightly submerged and Fang's lower torso unseen. The strawberry blonde's heart still beat at a vigorous rate. She felt for certain that Fang could hear it. If only she knew why her heart was beating so fast. It didn't make any sense why her heart rate wasn't at its normal forty beats per minute. If she were to actually count it would probably be closer to a hundred and fifteen, which was cardio work for her.

Fang wanted nothing more than to touch Lightning. She wanted to feel just how taut those muscles were, wanted to know if her skin would be soft or rough from all the soldier work. As much as the warrior's lust for the other she had to control herself. Lightning would not appreciate it and Fang didn't want to jeopardize their relationship. Either way she couldn't do anything she was trapped by Lightning's cerillium eyes.

Those eyes that seemed to be studying her every movement. It was a stare down between the two. Each lost in the other's eye. Fang saw the regret, sadness, determination, and other conflicting emotions hidden behind those blue eyes. What kind of life did Lightning lead to have such turmoil evident in only her eyes. To the untrained they would assume the soldier was cold because of her profession. For Fang, one who could read others, she knew that it was a facade. Lightning saw the mischief, pride, adventure, and several other feeling dancing in Fang's emerald eyes. It gripped her heart to see that Fang and herself were so alike. Well, were alike when she was Claire. The comparison between the two was like light and darkness.

Lightning forfeit their little game and turned her gaze away from the tan goddess.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"What do you have a death wish or something. Just be glad that you are alive."

Fang tightened her grip around her upper arm, forcing herself from wanting to smack the soldier.

"You're impossible to deal with."

Lightning began to swim away and put some distance between the two of them.

Grabbing her wrist, Fang said "Don't go."

"Why, so you can continue to pester me." Lightning tries to pull away, but the warrior has a firm hold.

"No the truth is we are a family now. Family sticks together." Even though words came out, it wasn't the truth. Fang was beginning to speculate that she might have feelings for the soldier. She wanted to see their leader smile. The days she spent with the stoic soldier never had she seen her even crack a smile, let alone hear her laugh.

"Well, count me out of this dysfunctional family. I've done enough damage to my own." Lightning tightened her grip on the knife.

Fang let go of Lightning's wrist and said "Sometimes family is all you got, if they don't support you then who will?"

The words struck Lightning more than she was willing to admit. Guilt began to creep its way into the soldier's emotional fortress. Is that why Serah told Lightning she was a Pulse l'cie? Some sister she was by dismissing it as some kind of scheme the oaf and her sister came up with. Could anyone blame her though. There was no sightings of a pulse fal'cie at the time, so she had no reason to believe the two.

Fang waved her hand in front of Lightning's face trying to bring the soldier out of her thoughts.

"Gran Pulse to Cocoon, anyone there."

The glaze cleared from blue eyes and its owner snatched the offending hand twisting it into a lock.

"I'm fine."

"That's great and all, but can I have my hand back now. Kind of hurts a bit."

Lightning let go of the wrist. Fang hugged her wrist like the pain inflicted really hurt the warrior.

"You know for someone whose suppose to be stoic you're pretty touchy about things."

The pink haired soldier roller her eyes and headed back to land.

"You better not look while I change."

"A Yun's promise." Fang saluted to the soldier and turned away with much effort not to look.

"Alright, I'm heading back to camp now."

It was Fang's turn to change and unlike Lightning she wasn't shy about her body.

"What are you going to leave little old me behind."

"Old is correct. That makes you old enough to take care of yourself."

The warrior put a hand on her chest feigning hurt. The gesture caused Lightning to focus on the bare woman in front of her. If she didn't get a good look earlier she did now. There was no doubt about it that the woman was beautiful, even more tempting with water trickling down. Her tanned skin enhanced the contours of her body. Every female wanted a body like Fang's, a tone stomach, well proportioned body, just everything about her was equivalent to perfection. The scars that marred her body the hunter wore them with pride. Lightning was sure each one had a story to tell.

Fang was grinning knowing that Lightning was studying every detail of her body.

"Well, looks who the pervert now."

The soldier prepared a verbal attack, but thought better of it. She knew that if she said something the warrior would turn it against her. Fully dressed in her halter top and blue sari, Fang believed now was the only time she could sneak up on the unexpected soldier still lingering behind. It was going to be a risk she was willing to take and jeopardize everything, all over a simple want. The same thought crossed her mind whenever she knew she was going to do something that would upset the Elders back in Oerba. Permission would only be denied to her, but she could always apologize or ask for forgiveness afterwards. With that as her motivation she closed the gap between her and the soldier. A feral need bubbled inside of her. Fang's heart thumped with such strength that it threatened to leap out of her chest. A mixture of fear and excitement filled her. The warrior gently pressed her lips against Lightning's.

The soldier stood there frozen, she didn't know how to respond. As soon as Fang closed the distance between them her heart already started its marathon run. A feeling was rekindled in her. It had probably been years since she kissed anyone. So, she stood there lost in the feeling without her mind registering who it was that was kissing her. Fang took Lightning's stillness as acceptance and continued it further. She lightly lick the blonde's lower lip and nibble it gently, hoping for entrance. Too caught up with the pleasure Lightning opened her mouth slightly. Fang didn't hesitate her tongue began its exploration of Lightning's mouth. The taste was intoxicating, even if the other didn't return the kiss. It was something Fang had never tasted and was unique to Lightning alone.

Finally her mind fought off the physical feelings and reacted. The soldier pulled away and twisted her body to gain enough momentum for her infamous right hook. Her fist made perfect contact with the bronze woman's jaw. The same right hook that took down Snow should have had the warrior on the ground, but she stood there rubbing her jaw. Blood trickled down from Fang's busted lip. She also bit the inside of her cheek. Fang spitted out the cooper taste out of her mouth, but that didn't stop the smirk that was on her face.

Lightning huff her annoyance and headed back to camp. The smirk plastered on Fang's face slowly faded. Perhaps the warrior was pushing too many buttons on the soldier. As much fun as it was to see the leader so flustered over her little antics. It sometimes left her wondering if she was pushing the soldier away. The way she was acting reminded her of the orphanage back in Oerba. The boys would pick on Vanille and she would come running to Fang. The child back then fought and beaten up each kid until they finally confessed that they liked the red head. Fang didn't understand back then, but as she got older she did. Maybe she did like the soldier more than she thought. Now it was only a matter of time for the soldier to only admit her attraction to her.


End file.
